The present invention relates to a refrigerating device with circulating air cooling system and at least one compartment cooled by circulating air from and to the evaporator. In a refrigerating device of this type known from DE 10 2005 021 560 A1 a distribution chamber of formed adjacent to the cooling compartment which is separated from said compartment by a perforated wall. The holes can be covered on the distribution chamber side by a fleece in order to prevent a fierce stream of cold air from the distribution chamber hitting sensitive cooled items in the compartment and drying them out. The airflow slowed down by the diffusion layer can however result in condensation water only being removed inadequately from the compartment. Thus the cooled items sensitive to an excess of moisture can become soaked in the compartment, which is also not desired.